Christmas tattoo
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: Blaine has a very special present for Kurt this year. Just some Christmas fluff.


**Just some Christmas fluff before I leave for Arizona. Blaine has a little surprise up his sleeve and it's from the heart (you'll get that after you read). Little note, Klaine is not yet engaged though they are boyfriends and living together and Kurt does not have a tattoo or piercing. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt grinned, planting a long, hard kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Merry Christmas indeed." Blaine smiled just as big as him.

"Your positive you liked the presents I got you, because I can-"

"Don't doubt it for a single second." Blaine cut him off with encouragement and more kisses.

"Yours were much better then mine. Is it selfish to say I feel lucky you have such fantastic taste?"

"Well if your selfish, then I am Ebenezer Scrooge himself." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you've been taking quite good care of your skin Ebenezer." Kurt smirked, pulling down on Blaine's bottom lip with one finger.

Blaine's eyes suddenly flashed with panic and excitement.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I have one last present for you. The most fantastic, beautiful, perfect present of them all." Blaine bounced in his seat a little to prove his point.

"I'm intrigued." Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, but before I give it to you, you have to promise not to get mad." Blaine said seriously.

"Why would I be mad?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I just think you might be a little." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, is it a puppy? I told you no puppies!" Kurt scolded.

"It's not a puppy."

"Is it alive?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Is it violent or dangerous?"

"No."

"Is it your dick?" Kurt asked, completely serious.

"No. Kurtsie, you get that gift every night. And morning. And afternoon. And in between morning and afternoon which technically means it's a brunch dick. Or a dick brunch. Or-"

"Blaine! Just tell me, or show me, or something!" Kurt had lost his patience, curiosity overtaking him.

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath before getting off the couch.

He stood in front of Kurt, took another long breath, closed his eyes, and stripped off his shirt.

Blaine let his shirt drop by his feet as he puffed out his chest.

Kurt's mouth hung open and he quickly threw a hand over it to cover up his shock.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"Is-is it permanent?" Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, his own voice breathy.

Kurt got up from his seat and walked right up to Blaine. His finger traced over the letters on Blaine's chest.

K-U-R-T

Right on Blaine's heart, the word 'Kurt' was etched in gorgeous cursive.

"Do you like it?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine." Was all Kurt said. His eyes were already filling with tears and the only thing he could bring himself to do was to rub his fingers over Blaine's chest.

"I love you." Blaine murmured.

"I can see that." Kurt let out a small chuckle although he wasn't amused in the slightest.

"I want you to be apart of me forever. I always carry you in my heart and since I'm pretty sure that heart tattoos are illegal, this was the next best thing. Now anytime I'm sad and alone, I can always look down and see you." Blaine held Kurt close to him as he spoke softly into his ear.

"But your never going to be sad and you like it or not, I'm always going to be here." Kurt had given up the fight to hold his tears in. A few droplets of water trickled down the sides of Kurt's cheeks.

"Even when I'm old and grey and so senile I can't remember your name?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, that will never happen. You can always look down at your heart." Kurt cracked a grin through his flow of tears.

"What if you forget my name?" Blaine hummed.

"No. Never." Kurt shook his head.

Kurt then leaned in to press a soft kiss on the letters.

"Best Christmas ever." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up.

"Best Christmas ever." Kurt echoed.

Blaine closed the small gap left between them with a kiss. A long, romantic, passionate one.

"Whatever happened to, 'I'm horrible at romance Blaine'?" Kurt asked once their lips had split.

"I still am." Blaine demanded.

"Blaine so far you've written a song for me, sung millions of songs to me, thrown me multiple surpirse parties, given buoqet after buoqet of flowers, made me a promise ring, given me a never ending supply of tear jerking speeches, and got my name tattooed over your heart. How dare you even think your bad at romance." Kurt listed.

"Fine, I concede. I'm amazing." Blaine joked.

"Don't be a dork." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no." Blaine shook his finger and then tapped on the tattoo, "Now when you call me a name your calling yourself that name too."

"Is that the new 'I'm rubber and your glue'?" Kurt chuckled.

"Mmhm, maybe."

"Well then. Blaine you are intelligent and gorgeous and kind and sweet and perfect." Kurt teased.

"I can't argue with you there." Blaine smirked.

"Just kiss me, love."

And Blaine did. And he did again. And again. And again.

"Hey, I have an idea." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, voice sultry and rough. "I think we should see what that tattoo looks like slick with sweat."

Blaine's eyebrows raised so high Kurt could have sworn they were going to disappear into his hair.

"Yes, let's." Blaine agreed, hurriedly pulling Kurt to the bedroom.

**There we go, hope you enjoyed! Just something short and fluffy that will hopefully bring a smile to your face. Love you guys and I look forward to any reviews you may sen my way :) **


End file.
